1. Field of the Invention
A support device in the form of a rack specifically intended to have a plurality of boots mounted thereon to facilitate rapid drying of the boots after exposure to the elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well recognized that a substantial problem exists in the drying and proper treatment of footwear such as boots especially in winter time or inclement weather. Accordingly a substantial problem is presented in homes and/or offices during the winter time or such poor weather particularly because of the presence of wet boots and like shoe coverings or footwear. It is important that such footwear be properly dried in order to extend the active life of the footwear as well as making the footwear more comfortable for continued use and wearing.
In order to accomplish such drying proper drainage has to occur which further entails the proper orientation of the boots or footwear to accomplish adequate circulation of drying air around the interior and exterior portions of the boot. Attempts have been made in the past to provide for the storage of wet, icy and snowy boots or shoes but in most cases such facilities have been less than satisfactory. It is generally recognized that the mere storage of boots in their normal upright position does not effect the most efficient drying of such boots once they have been disposed to moisture or poor weather conditions.
In order to accomplish more efficient drying of such footwear many devices and/or products have been designed to support or orient the boots in an effective storage position. In numerous cases such devices have been overally complicated and accordingly expensive and further capable of storing a relatively limited number of boots. Since it is generally well known that boots and like footwear are subject to rapid deterioration when exposed to water or chemicals, etc. The importance of proper storage facilities or support devices has increased greatly. This especially is true for relatively expensive boots or footwear worn by either men or women in normal conditions or for such special applications as skiing, etc.
Support facilities of the type present in the prior art and sometimes commercially available to the general public evidenced by disclosures in the following U.S. patents: Collins, No. 3,762,573; Oblusteel, No. 2,603,393; Sitzman, No. 2,977,000; Neuwirth, No. 2,928,549; and Fisher, No. 3,775,794.
While each of the structures described in the above set forth references are operable and designed for certain applications, it is generally recognized that facilities of this type do suffer from the inherent problems of over complication of structure, excessive cost in general and efficiency.